bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
LF: Kim ty jesteś?!
UWAŻAJ! TEN ODCINEK JEST WYJĄTKOWO FAJNY! CZYTANIE GO MOŻE SPOWODOWAĆ URAZY, JEŚLI JESTEŚ NUDNĄ ZRZĘDĄ! LEPIEJ WRÓĆ NA POPRZEDNIĄ STRONĘ! Odcinek podlega pod serię Legenda Frezoniusza. Z życia Thalorena *25 czerwiec, 2 dni od poprzednich wydarzeń minęły jak 2 dni. SZOK. *Thaloren jest na spacerze z psem. Z nim idzie Adrian Shane i Mei Tanaki. Thaloren: Mam dość tego wszystkiego. Mei: Czego? Thaloren: Tych wydarzeń od osiemnastego czerwca... zaczynam nie ogarniać. Adrian: Sprzedam sznur, idealny do samobójstw, 25 zeta. Thaloren: Zamknij sie, okej? Adrian: Ta. *Nagle, Thaloren znajduje coś interesującego... jakby bakugana! To pewnie dlatego, że to JEST BAKUGAN, zwany Inficirem. Bakugan od razu zaczyna gadkę do Thalorena. Inficir: Joł zią, będę Twoim bakuganem już na zawsze. *Thaloren coś tam przeklnął pod nosem. Inficir: Zwę się Inficir, i pomogę w Twej wyprawie. Thaloren: A ty skąd o tym wiesz? I O JAKIEJ WYPRAWIE BREDZISZ? Inficir: Pomyśl... wiem, że chcesz wojny z Frezoniuszem, lepiej obejrz so TV, no czaj!thumb|Prezenterka TV. Fuu *W TV Marianna Kolaneczko coś tam nawija o tym, że Ryniu rzucił robotę i wraz z Frezoniuszem najeżdżają na Polskę wraz z Armią Maxima. Thaloren: A, no tak. To jednak idę na pewną wyprawę. Powiem starszym i tyle. *Mei ogląda się za siebie, w czasie gdy Adrian i Thaloren ględzą z Inficirem, oraz oglądają TV na środku pola. Dziewczyna widzi, że droga za nimi jest całkowicie zdezelowana. Informuje o tym przyjaciół. Mei: Panowie, spójrzcie za siebie... *Thaloren, widząc to, strzelił facepalma, a Adrian Shane... Adrian: ŻESZ , CO ZA ! Inficir: Wyrażaj się. 2 godziny później, środek zdezelowanej nawierzchni *Thaloren ma gdzieś zapach, który nie jest zbyt przyjemny, ale na który uwagę zwraca Adrian, przez co ciągle klnie. Mei cały czas go upomina a Inficir jest w kulce. Mei: Dlaczego nie polecimy na bakuganie? Thaloren: On nie umie latać... Adrian: ŻESZ ALE TU Mei: WYRAŻAJ SIĘ, BO DOSTANIEMY BANA OD ADMINA Z GÓRY *Admin z góry robi trollface'a Thaloren: Ta droga troche potrwa... Mei: A czemu twój bakugan nas nie podwiezie, hmm? Thaloren: Taak, bakugan na pewno z łatwością przejdzie tą 65metrową górę! Przecież on ją zarwie, Mei, ogarnij... Mei: To ma sens... *Adrian Shane znów puszcza wiązankę i dostaje bana od admina z góry na 10 minut Thaloren: Co to było?! Minęła kolejna godzina. *Thaloren i Mei widzą ogromną górę. Adrian jest 10 minut drogi za nimi, bo dostał bana od admina z góry.frame|Skała. Miłej wspinaczki. Mei: Co z tym zrobimy? Mamy 500 metrów w górę stromej ściany! Jak to przejdziemy? Bakugan nic tu nie wskóra... Thaloren: Heh, to nie będzie problem. Widzisz tamtą szczelinę? - wejdziemy tamtędy, zawiesimy się nogami i w górę! *Mei patrzy na niego z politowaniem... Mei: Taa, to takie łatwiutkie! A co z tym butem, Adrianem? *Adrian akurat przyszedł Adrian: JAK MNIE NAZWAŁAŚ? Mei: Tak, jak powinnam... dobra, idziemy... Minęły 2 godziny. Jest teraz godzina 23:12. *Komary gryzą całą ekipę. Wszyscy zapomnieli o Seltemverze, który dziwnym trafem był na górze wielkiego wzniesienia. Ekipa ledwo co się wspięła, a już widzi, że musi teraz jakość zejść. *Thaloren skacze jak wariat z 500metrowej skały Thaloren: HOPLA!!! *2 minuty później, na górze słychać nikły krzyk 15latka Thaloren: ŹLE SPADŁEM I MNIE ZADZISŁAW BOLI *Mei nie może ze śmiechu, i wraz z Shane'm zastanawia się jak zejść BEZ skakania. W tym czasie Seltemver już jest na dole - nikt nie zauważył jak on zszedł... Mei: Dobra, mam pomysł jak stąd zejść. Trzymaj się mnie, Shane! 18 minut po północy *Ekipa znajduje jakiegoś kolesia, który daje im broń. Mei dostała katanę, Shane wyrzutnię rakiet a Thaloren kałasznikowa. Wszyscy udali się do swoich domów. Tego samego dnia, u Frezoniusza *Frezoniusz, Ryniu i cała armia napadają właśnie na Malbork, próbując zdobyć twierdzę, którą i tak już wysadzili w powietrze. Frezoniusz rozglądając się pośród pola bitwy znajduje Jołcanę, która dołącza się do jego armii... *Armia Maxima wzbogaciła się o kolejnego mistrza sztuk dawania łomotu... Malbork podbity... a Frezoniusz rozpoczyna najazd na Bydgoszcz! Co się wydarzy... ... CDN Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Legenda Frezoniusza